


Royal Bros

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98), luminancefugue



Series: Royal bros [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Revelations, bros, royal! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminancefugue/pseuds/luminancefugue
Summary: Fixing Barristan with a stare, Hadrian could feel the elation building within before he finished his sentence...“I wish to make you king.”
Series: Royal bros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954492





	Royal Bros

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came out of nowhere between myself and a friend after playing around with fashion, long story short, we had discussions and thus this fic was born.
> 
> Say hi to me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbo-hunter-hadrian)
> 
> Also, go on over and say hi to my wonderful [co-writer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/transmizutsune)

The news had come suddenly and very unexpectedly. Hadrian had been touring around the Coral Highlands settlement when he received the letter. The king of the Seliana nation, his father, had succumbed to his illness, and his poor mother, the empress of the Astera Empire, had passed away only a year before, leaving the throne of Astera to him. This information meant he was now heir to the Seliana throne, by right of his birth. The king had no children from his first marriage, his wife having passed away mere weeks after the wedding, and now with him dead, it seemed only Hadrian could inherit.

He collected himself quickly, saying a quick prayer for his departed father, and prepared for his return to his palace. He would have to ensure the continuity of his empire before departing for Seliana. Despite being married to the empress, his father resided in his homeland. He knew the journey would take a few weeks, so he braced himself for whatever may come. The day before departure, Hadrian was making last minute preparations in his private chambers, polishing the arrowheads for his precious bow, his preferred weapon, making each iron tip gleam in the light. 

A knock was heard at his door announcing a visitor, his personal aide. 

“My lord, I apologise for the intrusion,” the woman spoke, bowing deeply, “but there is a letter for his highness.” 

Hadrian beckoned the aide over, holding out his hand for the letter in question.Taking it graciously, he hastily opened it. It was short and written by his father’s hand. Hadrian read it slowly, making sure not to miss a word: 

“My son, you will receive this letter after I have passed on. Upon my death, the throne of Seliana shall be yours, as is your right as my son and my wish. However, it will not be so easy. I regret having to inform you through writing, but I was too cowardly to tell both you and your mother something very secret. Before my first marriage, I had a brief romance with a young barmaid, a last hoorah, so to speak. She bore a child, my first child. A son. He is royal by blood and by birthright, but I begged the mother to never speak of me. I paid her handsomely to live comfortably. I am ashamed to say I bought her silence. I know of your compassionate heart, my dear son, your mother was very much the same. I fear this bastard son of mine will try to claim the throne, no doubt there are those who would wish him king. You see, despite my best efforts, the mother spoke and his bloodline has been proven. I know, somewhere within you, the right answer to such a delicate matter resides. Please know that whatever it is you decide, you have my blessing.  
May your reign be long and bountiful, my son.  
Long live the Emperor.

Hadrian’s eyes widened with every line he read, reading the letter again and again. A brother? He had a brother? His father had an affair before his first marriage? Surprise overcame him, many possibilities flitting through his mind. Soon, the idea of having a brother took over all thought, a grin breaking out on his face as Hadrian re-read the letter again. Remembering his aide was present, he spun to face her, “Annette, please ensure everything is ready for immediate departure. I can’t wait for tomorrow.” He said, standing up from his desk, elation clear in his eyes.

The aide bowed deeply. “Of course, your highness. If I may ask, why the sudden urgency?”

Hadrian’s grin got wider, his white teeth gleaming in the light. “I have a brother I cannot wait to meet.”

\-------------------------------

Barristan stared up at the gates that stood in front of the keep, taking a deep breath as the snow fell at a slow pace all around them. A letter, from the Emperor himself, had brought him here, it’s contents still fresh in his mind. The anxiety that had come with reading the letter had sunk its claws deep into him, and as they neared their destination the storm brewing inside his head was only worsening. 

Come to Seliana Keep at your earliest convenience. I need to talk to you in person. 

He knew about the Kokoto job. There was no other explanation for it. 

His thoughts are broken at the sound of someone speaking next to him. “So, this is Seliana keep, huh?” Auryon, a woman half his size but twice as strong as him says. “I was expecting it to be bigger.” 

“I was expectin’ more guards,” Maverick, a broad shouldered man with fiery orange hair drawls. “Maybe they thought we weren’t comin’?” 

“Or they are expecting us, and we are all about to meet our demise as soon as we step through the gates,” Alric, a thin man with mismatched blue and gold eyes states. “Realistically, that is likely our fate.” 

“Or, we could just walk in and maybe, walk out unharmed,” Barristan offers, turning his head to give them a smile. It didn’t quite reach his eye, and when he turned back to the gates he was once again frowning. Alric’s pessimism, while usually unwarranted, was the most realistic scenario: it was very likely that they would all be thrown into the dungeons to rot at the very least, and if not, he dared not think about what else awaited them inside. 

Forcing himself to take a breath, he speaks once more. “Are you all sure about this? It was only me who was summoned. If you all walk away now I can take the blame for it,” he says. It was something he would gladly do, if it meant sparing the lives of his friends. 

The three of them all shared a look between each other, then turned once more to Barristan. “We’re right behind you, boss,” Maverick states. “If you’re goin’ down, we’re comin’ with you.” 

A small, sad smile forms on his face as he pushes the gates open. “Then let’s get this over with.” 

They step into the courtyard, immediately noting that it too was empty. It seemed to be strange, since it was approaching noon, and one would assume that it would be buzzing with activity under normal circumstances. The fact that the courtyard itself was spacious, and had many paths lined with garden beds, trees and bushes did nothing to alleviate the eeriness that had fallen over them. 

Auryon was the first to speak as they slowly made their way towards the large, oak doors that led inside of the keep. “You know, if you can look past how empty it is, it’s beautiful here,” she commented, gently brushing her hand over one of the bushes lining the path as they walked past. “It’s a shame this place isn’t really open to the public.” 

“Apparently it used to be, but the council decided that it was not worth their time to keep the gates open,” Alric stated, strolling alongside her. “Something about not wanting the nobility to fraternise with the commoners I believe?” 

“Isn’t that how it always is though?” Maverick says. “Most nobles have sticks up their asses anyway, so I don’t know why it surprised anyone that they ended up kickin’ everyone out.” 

“Let’s just hope that changes. It would be a shame for this to go to waste,” Auryon says. 

Barristan had walked ahead of the three of them, and had come to a stop in front of the oak doors. He ran a hand over the grain of the wood, before knocking three times on the door. He then stepped back, taking another deep breath as the rest of the group came to a stop behind him. An uncomfortable silence had fallen over them, as though the reality of the situation had finally started to settle in. 

After an eternity, one of the doors slowly opened, and from behind it came an old, wizened woman who walked with a large staff. She regarded the group, her eyes flicking from Barristan to the other mercenaries behind him, then back to him again. “Welcome, sir,” she rasped, her voice no longer what it used to be in her old age. “I believe the Emperor’s summon was for this man only,” she gestured to Barristan. “Might I ask that you all wait outside?” 

“With all due respect, madam, we wish to accompany him inside of the keep,” Alric said calmly. “We will not interfere with whatever it is that the Emperor wishes to discuss with him.” 

“Besides, it’s not like we’ve got any idea what he wants anyway,” Maverick offered, earning him a glare from Alric. 

Once more here eyes flick between all of them, before sighing in defeat. “Very well,” she says, motioning for them to follow her. “But it would be wise for you all to not keep him waiting.” 

\---------------------------  
Hadrian paced back and forth, anxiety and suspense building within his chest. Many scenarios flew through his mind, each as ridiculous but likely as the last. What if his brother would be disappointed when they met? What if he thought Hadrian had the intention to kill or imprison him and came expecting a fight. So many things could go wrong. “Hadrian,” his aide called from her seated position at the large table in the centre of the room. “Perhaps you should sit before you wear a hole in the floor. It’ll be fine. A friendly discussion, that’s all.” She smiled warmly, gesturing to the open seat she had prepared for him.

Hadrian sat with a huff, “Annette I’m nervous, yet I’m excited. I want to meet him so badly, it’s all I could think of on the voyage here. What if he takes one look at me and thinks I’m some uppity noble? What if-”

He felt a hand grab his own. “Stop!” Annette said firmly, tightening her grip on his hand. “I’ll repeat: it’ll be fine. Stop fretting.”

Hadrian nodded, taking a deep breath. The doors at the far end of the room flew open as Annette relinquished her grip. A group of four entered, led by a man with one eye. Hadrian assumed him to be his brother, based on descriptions given to him by his advisors, and stood to greet his guests. “Welcome, my brother,” he announced loudly. “To Seliana Keep. It is an honour to finally meet you!”  
\------------------------------

Having approached the Emperor since he had started speaking, Barristan froze in place: Brother? He had a brother? His mother, bless her soul, had never mentioned such to him, although he doubted that she had been paying much attention to the royal family to begin with. He was well aware of the fact that he was royal blood: his mother had made sure to emphasise it during the course of his life, but he never would have thought that the man before him would be his brother. 

He wasn’t the only one to react: Auryon and Maverick exchanged a shocked look with each other, while Alric’s eyebrow merely raised at the revelation. No one dared say anything however, instead leaving it up to Barristan to relay his feelings on the matter. 

Taking a moment to gather himself, he begins to speak. “It’s… a pleasure to be here, your grace,” he says, suddenly aware of how rough his voice was in comparison to the man before him. It was surreal, as they were very much from two different worlds. “I… would like to offer my condolences for your father’s passing. May he rest in peace.” 

Surely that was the right thing to say, right?

\--------------------------

Hadrian was surprised by Barristan's formality, although it felt forced. Gesturing for them to sit at the table, he turned back to Annette. “Can you get us some things to drink, please? Tea and ale.” Annette stood and bowed, hurrying quickly to fetch the requested items. Looking back to his guests he spoke up again, “I know it seems suspect that I would invite you here, but I can assure you it's not what you think.” He leaned his arms against the table. “The news of our father’s death came as a shock, and I would like for you to read his last letter to me.” Hadrian produced the aforementioned letter sliding it across the table to Barristan. “Then you will understand why I called you here.”  
Barristan took the folded paper, reading its contents quickly, his eye widening much like Hadrian’s had done. He didn’t speak and Hadrian gave him a look, one of understanding. “You know now, don’t you? Father gave me his blessing to do as I wish.” He said, as Annette returned with the drinks, two trays with tankards and jugs. “And it is my wish that I give you what you deserve, what was stolen from you.” Fixing Barristan with a stare, Hadrian could feel the elation building within before he finished his sentence... 

“I wish to make you king.”


End file.
